overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Magician's Guild
Magician's Guild (魔術師ギルド) is an association of magic casters established throughout the cities of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background The main business of the Magician's Guild is the study of magic. The guild was responsible for conducting all magical research and the production of magical equipment. Because of them, magical equipment and tools are highly sought commodities that only a few could purchase. Also, adventurers make use of all products and services of the Magician's Guild. Due to their lines of work intersecting, the Adventurer's Guild is closely allied with the Magician's Guild. Moreover, it seems that there is a Magician's Guild in each city. As each guild has its own guild master, the system of command between different guild headquarters is unknown. Nevertheless, they focus on the development of new spells and the training of arcane magic casters. There are also Enchanters in the guild who were essentially specialized magic casters. To be exact, they were the kind that originally affiliated with the Magician’s Guild. Rules and Practices Magic casters under the authority of the Magician's Guild may follow the same rules and regulations of the Adventurer's Guild. However, there is one fundamental rule that the guild possesses and that all new magic casters must be registered into the guild. While the production cost for magic items was abnormally high, one could ignore markups from suppliers and retailers in the Magician's Guild when calculating their price. This is due to the fact that the Magician’s Guild did not collect administrative fees as it was already included in the yearly dues. Henceforth, magic casters could sell directly at no further cost or negotiate directly with their clients. As one sold them through a retailer of magic items, the price would rise increasingly.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Magician's Guild in E-Rantel sent Theo Rakheshir as their representative in regards to the matter of the mysterious vampire appearing right outside the borders of E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Later, after the creature was slain, all the magic casters in the guild used their magic to repair Momon's damaged armor.Overlord Volume 03 Epilogue The Men in the Kingdom Arc Sebas Tian paid numerous visits to the Magician's Guild branch in the Royal Capital, procuring samples of magic scrolls developed by the guild.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up After the defeat of Jaldabaoth, a strange but powerful artifact was discovered in one of the warehouses owned by Eight Fingers. The king had summoned all the Magician's Guild veteran magic casters to investigate this item in question.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In E-Rantel, the Magician's Guild had effectively disbanded, after the city's annexation by the nascent Sorcerer Kingdom. Many of its members evacuated and transferred all important magic commodities out of the city. Though a few members such as Theo Rakheshir remained behind to monitor the political situation.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown During a meeting between Albedo and Eight Fingers, she asked the organization's subdivision leaders about whether there has been any news regarding magic items. To answer her inquiry, one of the leaders stated that his subordinates are currently infiltrating the Magician’s Guild to conduct an in-depth investigation of the magic items.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Strength The guild appears to hold influence as an authority on magic in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Besides handling the production of magic items, all magic casters in the Kingdom are under their authority. Usually, the Guild is where magic casters learn magic, though entry requires connections. Known Magician's Guild Members E-Rantel * Theo Rakheshir Trivia * Apparently, the Re-Estize Kingdom provides zero funding to the guild, but so far the guild has managed to procure its funds elsewhere through unknown sources and remain operating. References }} Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:New World Guilds